


Peripherally

by SVZ



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVZ/pseuds/SVZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Will Schuester had been a Barney Stinson character, the show would be less painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peripherally

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://ofunicorndust.tumblr.com/post/11424483335/if-will-was-limas-barney-stinson-and-this-was-the). I decided one day that I would have liked Will more if he had been a peripheral purposefully douche-y womanizing character (a minor character version of Barney Stinson) instead of the 'good guy' narrative the writers keep foisting on us.

“Was that awkward for you?” Kurt asks Blaine, looking shell-shocked. He doesn’t even wait for Blaine to reply before saying, “Because it was _extremely_  awkward for me.”

He’s still gaping a little; his mouth hanging open and eyes trained on Breadstix’s single occupant bathroom door where they had just seen Mr. Schue and his date (Blaine’s new young substitute Economics teacher) enter just moments before. 

Blaine agrees, shaking his head. “No, that was definitely awkward.” 

It’s also not the first time this week.

Just a couple of days ago, he and Finn had bumped into Mr. Schue and Mr. Figgins’ college-aged niece at the local sporting goods store.

Mr. Schue had been making some pretty inappropriate hand motions with a baseball bat.

Sometimes, Lima is just a tad too small for Blaine’s personal comfort.

Kurt’s still staring at the door, looking mildly horrified and more than a little judgmental.

If Blaine knows him well enough, he’s also probably feeling a bit sorry for Ms. Pillsbury because the entire school knows that she’s been pining after Mr. Schue for years and he’s been completely oblivious.

Blaine sucks in a breath. “Do you want me to text Mike and Tina and ask them if they feel like meeting up at a different restaurant? We haven’t ordered yet.”

“No, no,” Kurt says, shaking his head. He looks like he’s more than a little tempted by the offer. “With the play, football, chemistry tutoring, and college apps… Tina hasn’t been out on a date with Mike for the past two weeks. She’s been looking forward to this all week.”

He holds up a couple of fingers to catch their server’s attention from across the room. He then turns to Blaine to add,”I’m going to request if we can switch tables so I don’t have the perfect view of the bathroom and be forced to speculate on what may be going on in there.”

“Hey, you’re only going to have to see Mr. Schue tomorrow,” Blaine protests. ” I have to listen Ms. Lockhearst talk about federal deficit for forty-five minutes right before glee practice.”

Their server reluctantly agrees to allow them move to a different booth in her section, Blaine muffles an exasperated sigh as he gathers his things.

Lima really needs another decent restaurant.

Or even a Ruby Tuesday’s or Friendly’s so they can stop running into their teachers on weekends.


End file.
